Surveillance
by terrified
Summary: A one-shot. Sherlock goes to visit Molly at the lab. And for the first time, he is visiting her for her, not for anything else.


_**A/N: **I am trying to gain writing momentum so I can start working on my drafts for The Admirer again. So here's a random piece of fluff, based on a fun little twist I had in my head on their conversation they had in the lab in TSoT. Hope you'll like it :) x_

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance<strong>

The doors to the pathology lab swung open dramatically, thought not half as dramatic as the man responsible for it. Sherlock strode in with wide, confident steps, the ends of his coat swaying with flair. Molly looked up from her pages of analysis and raised an eyebrow at his spectacle of an entrance. She was just short of rolling her eyes, but opted to smile and shake her head, resuming her work.

The detective walked right up to her and stood beside, scanning her documents over her shoulder.

"Yes, Sherlock?" she asked, not looking up from the papers before her.

He did not answer. Instead, Sherlock shifted his attention from Molly's reports, to Molly herself. With a slight frown and a serious gaze, he scanned her from the top of her head to the ends of her shoes. Amused, but not surprised, Molly turned slightly, studying him studying her. A small smile appeared on her lips which she tried to suppress, biting down on the insides of her cheek.

"You look well," he remarked.  
>"I am," she replied, trying to mirror his serious expression.<br>"Good…good," he said, nodding slowly.

There was a glint of amusement in Molly's eyes as she watched him. His eyes continued to travel all over her, and his brows were furrowed with worry. It was getting a bit difficult not to burst into laughter and give the man a reassuring hug. Still, Molly kept her composure and let him be.

"How's…" he began, taking a step nearer to her.

Molly could not help but smile when she saw the tentative hand reach out, only to pause in mid-air, as though he was unsure. Chuckling softly, she reached for the hand and drew it close to her, placing it on the small bump concealed by her lab coat.

"The baby?" she said, finishing his sentence for him.

His hand stiffened at first when she reached for it. When his fingers met with the bump, however, he soon relaxed. His palm was warm and protective as he rested his hand over the gentle mound that contained a rather important new addition to his life.

"Feeling better now, father-to-be?" Molly asked with a grin.  
>"Yes. Very much so." he answered, returning her smile with a quick kiss on her forehead.<br>"Off you go now," she said, "I have reports to check and you have an eight to solve."  
>"Solved it already. It was the CEO."<br>"Oh? That was quick. But then, you _are_ Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock let out a laugh at her statement, and moved to kiss her again.

"See you at lunch?" he asked, reaching to touch her bump one more time.  
>"Whatever for? You never eat," she remarked casually as she turned back to her reports.<br>"To see that you're well, of course." he answered, "And the baby too."  
>"I work in a hospital, Sherlock. If anything happens, the baby and I will be well-looked after," she said.<p>

He smiled in response and moved to hold her, careful not to crash into her bump.

"I suppose you're right," he whispered, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek.  
>"There's no need to check on us all the time," Molly said, circling her arms around him.<br>"I know,"  
>"Good. So get back out there and solve some more crime."<p>

The two of them parted, grinning at one another. Hers was in amusement, and his in bashfulness from his obvious overprotectiveness.

"I'm off then," he said, adjusting his coat.  
>"Yes. See you at home." Molly replied, smiling.<br>"Dinner?" he asked.  
>"Dinner." she answered. "And stop worrying so much."<br>"I won't…" he said, making his way out of the lab.

There was a visible air of calm about him now. With one hand on the door, he turned once more to smile at Molly, who smiled fondly at him. He had his mobile phone in his hand, which he raised up to her. Molly raised an eyebrow, as she stared quizzically back him.

"Besides, I really shouldn't worry. Not when the British Government is on your case." he added, before winking at her and making his exit.

Molly sighed, then smiled to herself. With her hand on her own bump, she gave it a little pat before finally resuming her paperwork. An uncle with _surveillance_for a middle name and a father with paranoia the height of a mountain. If this was not the most overprotected baby in the world, then she did not know what was. Nevertheless, it was nice to be protected, and to be loved.

"You're a lucky one, you are," she said, quietly addressing the little one inside of her.

Suddenly, Molly's phone buzzed on her table.

_If you should need transport, there is a car at the ready parked right at the front entrance. - MH_

_Has my brother sent his security people yet? They should be there by now. - SH_

_Cameras have been installed along all the routes you take within the hospital. Please update us if and when your work itinerary changes. - MH_

_I think you need more protein. I've got Mrs Hudson to make us a good, hot dinner tonight. - SH_

_Would you like your security personnel armed? I can arrange for that. - MH_

_We should get you your own weapon of some sort. How do you feel about a handgun? - SH_

The messages were incessant and never stopped coming. Molly laughed to herself as she alternated between the lavish exaggerations of Mycroft and the obsessive fussiness of Sherlock.

"It's nice to know someone's watching over us," Molly whispered to herself, as she blissfully carried on, looking forward to a comfortable car ride home and a piping hot dinner.

**END**


End file.
